In electronic devices, flexible flat cables (FFCs) are used for connecting one electronic module to another. Recently, a technique of exposing the conductors of an FFC from a covering member and directly attaching the conductors to pads on a circuit board with solder has been known.
However, in soldering the FFC directly to the circuit board, great work is required to align the FFC with the pads.